warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tornado
} |info = *Zephyr forms a maximum of 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 tornadoes at the location on the aiming reticle over unrestricted range; tornadoes will prioritize forming on top of enemies within a spawning area of 15 / 17 / 20 / 25 meters around the location and around Zephyr. Once created, tornadoes wander the battlefield, being drawn to enemy presence until they expire in 10 / 12 / 15 / 20 seconds. **Spawn radius is affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Number of tornadoes active and cast range are not affected by Mods. *'Ability Synergy': projectiles that travel through tornadoes will increase the affected tornadoes' height to 9''' meters. *Zephyr and her allies can attack each tornado to distribute '''100% total damage (including Critical Hits) and Status Effects from weapons and abilities to all enemies trapped within a tornado. **Critical damage dealt to enemies over a Tornado is multiplied by 200%. This multiplier is not affected by mods and applied after any weapon mods. *Tornado's visual effects are modified by each elemental damage type. ** damage type and default physical damage tornado share the same visual effects. *Can be recast while active to replace old tornadoes. *Tornadoes exhibit numerous unique properties and mechanics as summoned allied AI units: |-|Attributes= *Each tornado is invulnerable to damage, intangible, weightless, 6''' meters tall and moves at a speed of '''2 meters per second. Enemies within a radius of 5''' meters from a tornado are pulled along its path, becoming disabled from moving or attacking, while hovering in a ragdoll state and orbiting the whirlwind. Each tornado inflicts '''50 / 75 / 100 / 120 damage per tick to all enemies within its grasp; damage ticks occur at a rate of 4 per second. **Damage per tick is affected by Ability Strength. ***Damage per tick is distributed between , , and physical damage types with a high chance to proc status from all damage types. Damage diminishes with distance from the center of the tornado. **Tornado height, move speeds, and pull radius are not affected by mods. **Tornadoes phase through all entities, walls and objects in the environment. **Tornadoes float and do not require a surface to travel between locations; however, if hovering in midair, tornadoes will descend toward the ground to follow AI pathing to reach enemies. *Zephyr can direct the nearest tornado from her aiming reticle toward a location by holding down the zoom key (default ), causing the affected tornado to move at a speed of 5''' meters per second toward its new destination while the key is held. **If a tornado is directed by Zephyr to move away, the increased move speed can cause captured enemies to eject away from the tornado's pull. *Affected enemies spiral near the base or middle of a tornado in a skydiving posture, trapped by the funnel until it expires, the enemies die, or external forces or other nearby tornadoes cause them to eject away from the tornado's pull. *Corpses of slain enemies are also pulled by tornadoes. |-|Damage Distribution & Adaptation= *If a source of damage contains Elemental Damage types, tornadoes can adapt their damage per tick's physical damage types ( , , and ) into one of the following elemental damage types: , , , ; , , , , , and . **Each tornado's damage type can be modified by many damage sources, including ranged weapons, melee weapons, and abilities, even damage from Bullet Jump from Tenno, as well as damage from enemy units. (e.g., striking a tornado with an unmodified will change it to , or a Volatile Runner that explodes near a tornado will change it to .) **Each tornado keeps track of the total damage it absorbed; a tornado will only account for the highest elemental damage number on a weapon or ability when determining which elemental type it will adapt to, as well as the total amount of damage it absorbed. ***As such, shooting a tornado multiple times using a different weapon with a different highest elemental damage number, causes the tornado to change its damage type when the stored total damage from one source is exceeded by another. ***For example, hitting a tornado with a primary weapon that deals 500 and 450 damage stores '''500 total damage and changes the tornado's damage type to . Hitting the same tornado with a secondary weapon that deals 250 damage three times stores 750 total damage, exceeding the previous amount and changes the tornado's damage type to . *Once a tornado adapts to an elemental damage type, it cannot revert to its three physical damage types by absorbing damage. *If the damage source deals multiple elemental damage types, then a tornado will be charged with the damage type with the highest damage number. *If the damage source has equal damage numbers between all its elemental damage types, then priority will be given by alphabetical order of the damage types' names. *A tornado will not deal combined elemental damage by absorbing two base elemental damage types (e.g., a tornado will not inflict Blast damage by shooting it with Cold damage and Heat damage from different sources). |augment = |tips = *Due to high proc rate, Tornado can be used to apply status effects to masses of enemies. ** can be used to reduce mobs health by 50% regardless of level. *Each of 4 spawned tornadoes can have different elements. *Tornadoes will fling enemies trapped within them in random directions after a period of suspending them midair if there is nothing impeding upward thrust (i.e., ceiling). Otherwise, they will stay in the tornado for the full duration. **This can greatly lower the damage and CC it is capable of if the enemies are ejected early, making it much more powerful and effective in lower roofed tilesets as opposed to open areas thrives in for mobility. |max = |bugs = *On some occasions, a bug may prevent you from casting Tornado if there are no enemies in range. *If another Zephyr is in the squad and casts Tornado, then their duration will appear for you as well, although it does not prevent you from casting it yourself. *Multiple bugs prevent Tornado from working correctly when not hosting. }} See Also * de:Tornado es:Tornado ru:Торнадо Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Two-Handed Abilities Category:Zephyr Category:Update 12